


I Love Chocolate Almost as Much as I Love You

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cowering in Bathroom Stalls, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid breaks into his Heat while working, dropping off some case files on the third floor. We find him cowering in a bathroom stall and madly dialing his hubby, Derek Morgan to come save him from the deranged thirsty hoes. Sounds like crack from my description, but I promise you it isn't. Long story short, Derek Morgan gets them out of their double ASAP and fucks his cute little omega husband at their townhouse home I imagine looks suspiciously like the one from Full House. And before Spencer runs into the house he shouts, "Get the emergency chocolate supply!" Because, yeah. That's a thing. I just always wanted to write an Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics verse since I love the genre or category so much so here it is -- my first one ever! WOOOHHOOO! Enjoy! I love kudos and comments, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Chocolate Almost as Much as I Love You

Spencer Reid was currently locked inside a bathroom stall, bouncing restlessly from foot to foot whilst rubbing his thighs together as his lithe fingers quickly dialed his partner’s number. In his nervous unrest he takes to repeatedly turning the silver band claiming his left ring finger, trying to think happy thoughts and not jack his own dick off. God, he hated this.  
“D-Derek, baby, I...I went into heat o-on r-room, I mean, the floor, the th-third floor. I had to lock myself in the bathroom and there are Alpha agents who are banging against the door and growling at me and one of them ripped my tie and I’m really scared and desperate right now.”  
“Okay, baby, I got you, the third floor, right? Keep talking to me, I’m coming right away.” Even though he’s sure his mate covers the phone he can still hear him say something to another agent around the lines of, “Fuck this paperwork, my baby boy’s in trouble.” Which makes Spencer giggle and then shudder as another wave of slick trickles from his hole.  
“H-hurry, Derek, please. They could break the door down and I took tae kwon do many years ago.”  
Derek chuckles and Spencer can hear him try the elevator but then mutter, “fuck it” before sprinting up the stairs.  
“Oh, I can smell you now, Derek, you smell amazing. Like freshly cut wood and leather and ooo, oh, did you know that if you’re really happy you sometimes smell like butter cream frosting? It’s the best watching comedy specials with you because it just smells like a bakery or something!” Spencer exclaims, losing himself in the fragrance that’s becoming stronger as Derek races up the stairwell.

Spencer knows the exact moment he reaches him by the shouts and commotion outside and finally, knowing he’s safe, he unlocks his stall door and then unlocks the bathroom to the sight of Derek punching one determined agent in the nose.  
He can’t help but wince when blood spurts from the wound and the idiot falls backward onto the carpeted floor. Instead he just presses his knees tightly together, his thighs rubbing against each other in anticipation and want.  
“D-Derek. Take me home, please.” He whispers, his voice weak and higher than usual.  
“I got you baby, it’s okay now, or it’s gonna be. Come here.” He waves his hands towards him and Spencer doesn’t hesitate before practically jumping into his arms, wrapping his lanky limbs around him in a full body embrace.  
Derek holds him easily and Spencer can feel his husband shutter when he scents his neck, feeling protected and warm as the pheromones soothe his body more than ever before.  
They take the elevator down to their floor, Derek stopping to grab some case files and paperwork he has to finish before they finally exit the building.  
Derek carries him to their car and carefully dispenses him in the back, knowing he likes to lay down there and curl up into the fetal position when he’s like this.  
Spencer kisses him with shaky lips and lustful eyes before lying back down and curling into himself as expected.  
Derek climbs in behind the wheel and takes the fastest route home, avoiding any highways or freeways that might give way to traffic. Completely prepared he turns on the radio and puts in their designated heat CD of Beethoven. Yeah, his omega is one classy dude.  
When Spencer’s broken moan reaches his ears Derek wordlessly puts his hand back between the two front seats, his lover’s smaller, trembling hand sliding into it and giving it a loving squeeze. They drive like this all the way home until Spencer jumps up and runs out of the car, sprinting into their town house like nobody’s business, yelling over his shoulder, “Get the emergency chocolate!”  
Derek can’t help but laugh as he follows him into the house, locking the door behind them and like a good Alpha, doing as he was told. He’s always been a man for sweets but when in heat that love is multiplied by a thousand and ten.  
He takes the stairs two at a time, his arms loaded up with Snickers, Mr. Good Bars, Hershey’s, Reese’s, licorice and chocolate covered cherries.  
When he walks into their bedroom Spencer is already naked on the bed, writhing with three of his own fingers up his ass and a vibrator grazing over his hard cock and nipples. He shivers and jerks when he sees him, crying out over his masturbation.  
“Oh, Derek, hurry, please. Just drop the candy on the bed for me, sweety, I don’t care right now.”  
But when his husband begins to crawl onto the bed he thrusts out a hand, fingers splayed and shouts, “Wait! Strip first.”  
Derek smirks and hooks his fingers in his jeans before pulling them down, revealing he’d gone commando today. Spencer gasps and playfully glares at him, “For shame, Mr. Morgan, for shame.” He lets him continue however, pulling his shirt off over his head before pouncing on his lover. He rips the vibrator from the younger man’s hand and takes his wrist, gently freeing his fingers from his dripping hole. With one saucy wink he shoves the vibrator into him and Spencer cries his name while arching against the sheets, squeezing his eyes shut and squirming at the unspeakable pleasure.  
His ass feels hot and he whimpers helplessly when the toy comes in contact with his prostate, shaking against it and making him burn inside. Spencer draws his shaking legs to his chest and holds them there, looking up at his spouse and making his best puppy dog face, i.e. the best puppy dog face in the world.  
“A-are you going to eat me out this time? I-I really like it when you d-do that.” He stutters, his breath thin and warbly.  
“All in good time, pretty boy.” Derek replies, thrusting the toy in and out of his quivering entrance. Spencer whines and shakes on top of the bed, and simply loses it when Derek only grazes his prostate.  
“Derek Elijah Morgan, if you do not get your tongue inside my ass in five seconds I swear to the false, prophesizing Gods of Greece you will not be receiving any of this until tomorrow, do you understand me?” Spencer demands, his voice suddenly strong and lined with steel.  
Not daring to take a chance to see if he’s bluffing or not Derek removes the vibrator and replaces it with his tongue, licking into Spencer’s hot channel and indulging in his sweet slick that smells like old books, peppermint, and baby powder which he always found strange but now just considers endearing.  
Spencer moans and shakes his hips in an attempt to get him deeper, one hand coming down to hold him there as if he would ever leave. Derek’s young husband grinds his hips against his face and then sits up, Derek automatically going to lay down since he knows that Spencer has a bizarre fascination with sitting on his face. Literally.  
He crouches above him and groans when his tongue slivers in to nudge against his prostate, making Spencer gasp and lean forward with his hands on his toned chest. He doesn’t once hesitate to grind his hips back with soft, sweet moans of his pleasure.  
Derek can’t help but grin when he hears a candy wrapper opening, imagining Spencer hacking off a piece of a Snickers bar in his sexual gratification. Derek smacks his thigh twice and Spencer obediently crawls off of him, turning around to give him a giant, chocolate stained smooch.  
Spencer reaches between them and closes his hand around his cock, giving the standing erection a good few pumps before leading into to his salivating entrance. He bites his lip and lets out the softest of whines as he sinks onto it, his ass coming to rest against Derek’s thighs.  
They share another kiss as he begins to move, bucking up into Spencer’s tight, hot heat and making his precious, little omega drool from the mind numbing pleasure. Spencer bounces on his cock, his own penis flopping wetly between them as he wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and nibbles the flesh that makes up the lobe of his ear.  
“I-I love you, Derek. So much...all the time too, I never stop thinking about you and sometimes I can’t help but stare at our wedding bands and wonder how the fuck did you ever choose me, you know? I still can’t believe it sometimes.” Spencer pants, crying out and whimpering when Derek speeds up their pace as if in answer.  
“I love you too, baby boy, hold on, okay?” He grunts, tightening his hold on his husband’s thin waist before turning him around.  
Derek moves to the edge of the bed and presses Spencer’s back to his chest with one arm while hitching up his legs with the other. Spencer knocks his head back, arching beautifully and screaming as he’s pounded into and simply destroyed. He begins shouting a litany of yes’s, reveling in the feeling of Derek’s balls slapping against his skin. His thin fingers search blindly beneath him until they find his mate’s heavy sack, which he rolls in his grip, tugging them and making Derek groan in reply.  
Spencer whines at the slick that rolls down his thighs and begins to drip into a puddle on their bedroom floor, his hormones going crazy with everything they could possibly want. He lifts a hand to the back of his Alpha’s neck and turns to kiss him, his eyebrows peaked in impossible pleasure and ecstasy as his prostate is repeatedly rammed into head first.  
Watching Derek’s expression, Spencer clenches his muscles, bearing down on the thick cock lodged inside him and making Derek wince and grunt at the resistance. His large hand wraps around Spencer’s erection, his thumb slipping beneath the foreskin and rubbing crudely against the drooling glands. Spencer jerks and whimpers, his hips thrusting into his grip and back onto his cock.  
“Oh, fuck, baby, you’re gonna make me cum so hard.” He says, his own slutty words bringing a bright blush to his sweaty cheeks.  
“Oh yeah? You think you’re going to blow, baby boy? You ready for my knot, huh? To fill you up, it’s all you want, right?” Derek taunts, loving this a little too much for Spencer’s liking.  
But he’s too far gone to properly give a shit so he doesn’t. He just nods his fucking head and tries not to scream when Derek finds that spot and pinches his prostate from the outside, wedging it in between his dick and his thumb. His hips stutter and squirm, wanting to get away while at the same time not wanting to stop. Spencer grinds in his lover’s lap and sobs his pleasure.  
“Oh shit, I’m cumming.” He pants, tears dripping off his chin as his cock jerks and shoots his end all over his sweaty, throbbing chest.  
Spencer sobs nearly in agony as Derek keeps going, the over stimulation nearly killing him while forcing him into a subsequent orgasm.  
“Aw, Derek, please stop, it h-hurts!” He cries, the cock ramming into him hard enough to make his eyes blur.  
“I know, baby, I know, I’m almost there.” And then he arrives, taking Spencer’s hips and shoving him onto his swelling knot as he fills him with his seed. They finish once more, together, Spencer for the implausible third time, making him go boneless as he leans against his older mate, completely out of breath and partially sated.  
“Oh, fuck, that was amazing.”  
“I know, right? I came three times.”  
“Really? Is that a new sex record for us or what?” Derek asks, super psyched, so much so Spencer almost feels bad for correcting him.  
“No, remember, cause one time we did that sex marathon thing for fun and I came six times.”  
“Yeah, but I mean what about in one, single session?”  
“Yeah, dude, that was in one session.” He counts them off on his fingers, “First by blow job, second by rimming, third by fingering and four through six during sex.”  
“Wow, okay...well, you wanna try to beat that record? Because if you ask me it seems like you can only ever have three orgasms during sex. Doesn’t that seem a little limited?”  
“I suppose, but when you think about it, three orgasms during one session of sex is pretty damn good for any person who’s not an Alpha since you guys seem to have no problem cumming. But yeah, we can try it if you want. Now can you hand me that bag of black licorice, my sugar intake is like way lower than it should be right now.”  
“Is that even a thing?” Derek asks, handing him the unopened bag regardless.  
“No, but it makes it sound like a dire emergency instead of me being a fat ass.” He explains, trying to open it and failing too many times so instead handing it off to Derek.  
He opens it in one try and hands it back to him, Spencer taking three long ropes of the stuff and sticking them into his mouth. He groans and unintentionally squeezes Derek’s knot, making the man swallow his cry as his baby proceeds to get sugar high.  
“I love candy. Next round in thirty minutes?”  
“Don’t schedule our sex runs, it’s weird and technical. Should I put in Chicago or Dirty Dancing?”  
Spencer fixes him with a deadpan expression and replies, “Is that even a legitimate question?”  
“Yeah, right, my fault, Chicago wins every time. Are you going to sing along to ‘When You’re Good to Mama’ like last time because that might make our second round happen in ten minutes.”  
“Oh, you think me singing a duet with an oblivious Queen Latifah is sexy?” Spencer scoffs, tearing off another piece of his candy.  
“Unbelievably so, yes.”  
“God, I love you, dude.”  
“I love you too, bruh.”  
“I take it back, I’ll dig you a hole to die in.”  
Derek laughs and hugs his genius little husband to his chest before falling back on the bed with him.

— SR:DM — 

Their second bout of record breaking sex happens when Spencer is on his way to the kitchen for a non-candy snack clad in boxer briefs and one of Derek’s shirts that are ridiculously too big for him when he has to stop because his underwear is suddenly soaked.  
Grunting and mumbling his distaste with this he pulls them down his legs, his slick proceeding to leak down his thighs in rivulets and form a puddle between his feet. Biting his lips, he moans and rubs his thighs together, turning to the closest thing near him and humping it which just happens to be their couch.  
Spencer pants and moans in little “ah” sounds as he grinds his hard cock against the piece of furniture, reaching back and shoving four fingers into himself just to feel the burning stretch. His legs shake and tremor as his hips glide back and forth, drawing pleasure for his groin while his stomach remains in knots.  
“Hey, Spence, did you want me to make you a sandwich or wha-” Derek’s voice dies in his throat at the tantalizing scene of his omega, dry humping their couch and looking back at him with pleading eyes. He must strike his prostate because he mewls and his hips jerk away from his hand.  
“Mm...h-hi. I couldn’t make it to the kitchen. Fuck me?”  
“You’re really cute, you know that?” Derek asks, already walking over with his cock in hand and ready for action.  
Spencer hikes his leg up over the back of the sofa and arches his back so his ass sticks out. He yelps when Derek gives him a few well aimed slaps before thrusting right back into his heat.

They groan together and kiss as Derek begins fucking him in earnest against the couch back. Spencer moans when he comes prematurely, somehow Derek’s cock being just too much for him so early into the second wave. His Alpha’s hands grab hold of him and Derek leads them to a wall where he presses Spencer against it and thrusts into him again.  
“Aw, God, Derek!” Spencer exclaims, the wall cold against his burning skin. His hand trails down his side to desperately jerk himself off as he’s pounded from behind, Derek thrusting into him so hard his feet leave the ground. His older mate pierces him there and holds it, Spencer’s feet dangling as his body is torn apart from the inside out.  
Derek takes over jerking him off and moves his hand in time with their thrusts until Spencer’s shaking and cumming in spurts against the wall. Only a second later does Derek follow, pushing his knot in and making Spencer cry out in exuberance.  
His feet return to the ground and it’s as if he’s just came back to earth.  
“Man, I need a sandwich. Can we like penguin walk over to the kitchen, please?” Spencer asks, his stomach growling in hunger.  
“Sure.”  
“Hey, you know something, Derek?”  
“What?”  
“I think I’m falling in love with you.”  
Derek laughs and kisses him sweetly, “And I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

FIN.


End file.
